garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinfolk Message Board
Welcome to Val's IC Kinfolk Information Board! OOC Info This is an IC message board (A large whiteboard/corkboard combo) that is maintained by Val, in the Kin-Safehouse she owns above the specialty coffee shop (Snakes and Lattes) on 'Silver and Ellicott Streets, Midtown.The board is covered by a wall hanging, when Val isn't activly at home. Feel free to add info (the perk of setting this up as a wiki), if your Character has come across anything of interest. But, please refrain from editing anything that is already posted. I reserve the right to delete anything from this board, as Val might decide too IC. It is unlikely, but who knows. :) The purpose of this IC board, is to allow Kinfolk to keep up to date with recent events and maybe, spread the news around a little bit! :) Even if you don't log in your Kinfolk all that often, they can head over to the Snakes and Lattes Cafe, see if anything new is happening, then run off and RP - as they now (potentially) have something to RP about! IC Board - Updated May 28, 2015 Hi! This is your local Raven Message Board. I will be doing my best to keep it updated, so everyone has a chance to know what is going on. If you want to add anything, please feel free! I live here these days, so if you leave a note on the board, I'll get right back to you. Bartok is the raven that tends to sit by the window. Try not to feed him too much in the way of junkfood and mind your keys, as he likes to steal them and stash them on the roof. 1. '''Scouting of Seattle revealed the presence of a Buzzard by the name of Nightmare. Think the BSD version of Corax. If you catch sight of what looks like a diseased raven in the city, tell someone ASAP. If you spot one following you around, do not go to any safe havens. Go to a neutral place full of people and call for help. He isn't likely to come here, but if he does, it'll be a sign that something big is afoot. - Val '''2. '''The leader of the BSD Hive in Seattle is named 'Renegade'. Feel free to pass this bit of info around. Seems that the Spiral Alpha of Seattle is facing a few factions that are trying to unseat him as Alpha. The ones trying to boot him out of Power are following the Beast of War. Whee. (August 2014) Haven't heard anything about this rebellion in awhile and it has likely settled down. Also, Renegade is here and residing in the GENOM/Queens Tower. Whee! - Val '''3. '''The Spiral Riots that swept the country were used by agents of the Wyrm as cover for attacking Caerns. Steel Angel has Fallen. Along with a number of other places. The Riots were primary organised by Anonymous, likely online. Anyone who thinks that can find and infiltrate the groups organizing these Riots, could help and give people warning before things get out of hand, There have been reports of Ratkin getting involved in the Riots. There have also been reports of Ratkin engaging Spirals during the Riots. This is no huge surprise, as Rakin tend to swarm to chaos. If anyone has any Ratkin Allies, maybe they could give us some inside information. The Camarilla are not involved in the Riots. No information on the Sabbat. The Nephandi (Wyrm Mages) are involved in the Riots in some way and may be helping the Spirals. The Technocracy do not seem to be involved in anyway. Either they are scared of the forces at work, or are waiting for the 'Deviants' to kill themselves off, before sweeping in to 'clean up.' There were a few news articles: (See attached dated Newspaper clippings) +bbread 2/129 +bbread 2/130 +bbread 2/135 (Sheo GM) - Val 4.' GENOM / Queen's Tower and Super Fomori 'Oh My!' (Document is spammy OOC, please click here for the Google Doc) (Sheo GM) - Val 5'.''' Black Ooze and Last Days, I collected all this info in August 2014. It has a lot of speculation in it and is somewhat out of date. (Click on me!) All the latest info I have as of February 2015 (click on me!) I scouted Last Days in early May 2015 and here is what I found, complete with video! (click on me!) (Sheograth GM) - Val